


L'ennemie des Dieux

by Mythuy



Category: One Piece, Original Work
Genre: Adventure, And using a ton of things happening in it, But nope don't search for Luffy here, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Friendship, Huge spoilers I think, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm not english so bear with me, Inspired by the world of One Piece, Inspired means setting in the world of One Piece, Like canon things, Maybe bc I'll be talking about the Forgotten Century, No sinful things bc I'm a cinnamon roll, Void Century, i'm the worst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythuy/pseuds/Mythuy
Summary: "Floating. Floating, floating. More and more, I wasn't really sure how I was even alive, but I was floating and floating and drowning. I don't have a troubled vision, I just don't want to open my eyes. Was I even supposed to survive? Enemy of Gods, my poor self-wasn't supposed to see the ground once more. Although I wasn't supposed to see the sky once more, I see it nowadays. It has been nine hundred years now, condemned to live an eternal life. As I am drowning in a sea full of lies and disillusions, I feel like I've already been through this before. The same sensation. All the same. It feels strange. But refreshing at the same time; a paradox it seems. Feelings are gone, feelings are gone, and my heart seems to bloom once more. I try to remember where I got this sensation: ah, I can remember now. Still afraid of fire, aren't I?"She never really wanted to watch her world burn twice. Lurel was never the Lucky girl type, and it seems real when a war of a hundred years starts into that world that seemed a lot brighter before. That fire engulfing her, will she just see a little bit of darkness in it?





	1. Eternity

**_Eternity [ noun, plural] → Duration without beginning and end._ **

 

Floating. Floating, floating. More and more, I wasn't really sure how I was even alive, but I was floating and floating and drowning. I don't have a troubled vision, I just don't want to open my eyes. Was I even supposed to survive? Enemy of Gods, my poor self-wasn't supposed to see the ground once more. Although I wasn't supposed to see the sky once more, I see it nowadays. It has been nine hundred years now, condemned to live an eternal life. As I am drowning in a sea full of lies and disillusions, I feel like I've already been through this before. The same sensation. All the same. It feels strange. But refreshing at the same time; a paradox it seems. Feelings are gone, feelings are gone, and my heart seems to bloom once more. I try to remember where I got this sensation: ah, I can remember now. Still afraid of fire, aren't I?

“Lurel!”

How strange. How strange, people seem to be a little stressed out these days. It kinda bugs me out, even the calmest is on his nerves. Still, it wasn't enough to make me go crazy and invoke, all of a sudden, my abilities. Was I just ignoring what was happening? When I asked Mom yesterday, she smiled and wandered off. Guess it was a meaningful look and a dead giveaway. Eh, what could go wrong in this world? Mom was the strongest person I ever met – and she was recognized as such – and all my family was assigned to protect this country, I included. Walking in the streets seems... Off. It seems odd and off. The only people I was seeing were soldiers and merchants, sometimes children but they were grounded by their parents shortly after their little escape from home. I just went for a walk and when I go back home, no one is on the streets? How strange. It must be my imagination, still. Having a dread feeling is just my imagination. Pushing the doors leading to the living room – well, more like 5 living rooms reunited in one room -, Mom was arguing with the calmest.

“ Mom, I'm home. Aira, why are you shouting like that? Aren't you supposed to be the pillar, the calm pillar of this totally fucked up already family?"

" Lurel. I guess you cannot enter a room without making negative statements."  _Aira said, sitting on the couch, his right hand clenched into a fist._

" My poor big brother."  _I said, joining him._ "I'm sorry if I try to be a little more communicative with you and the others."

" Lurel..."  _Mom sighed, her hands on her knees. "_ How many times do I have to tell you that communicating is a form of art and not just being honest?"

"What? You told me to be myself: you have the most “myself” Lurel. Ever. I promise you."

"As if."  _my second brother said, entering the room with that precious yet graceful walk._

"You're here? Everyone is here or what?"

"I can only say that the situation is dangerous and scaring to the point of making Yaga go out of her house."

"Wow." _I said in surprise. Yaga, my first sister, is always trapped behind her doors with her own family._ "Is this situation really scary? I can't believe you, nothing can go wrong into this world. Right, Mom?." _Looking at her, her smiling face has fade away._ "Shit, really? What's going on? There's no one in the streets, Aira is on the nerves, Yaga is out of her house and no one is smiling! Can someone care to explain?." _As_ _the words flow, I notice my whole family in the living room, surprised that I'm not aware of anything._

"You're so naive, sister. Nama, explain her."

"Why it should be me? I'm not suited for this!" _S_ _he said, too joyful to go deep into a sad situation._

"You can talk, remember. Fine, I'll do it" _M_ _y third sister, Ponik, is now standing in the middle of the room._ "You see, the most profitable and the best place to live, is under a war threat by the 20 other most known Islands. We are the 21 st , and Mom is asked to join the war against them. We are teared in pieces by our opinions. We don't know if we should join them. In any case, they're going to attack these people at random times and with random power."

"… What the fuck?" _Re_ _alizing the situation, my brows frowned. "_ It's plain bullshit! Mom, don't tell me you're going to attack them! We're supposed to be the pacifist Island in all of this!"

" You're too young to understand. Population comes and population goes. It's as simple as this."

" Too young?! Okay, fine, if I'm too young, then everyone is too young to understand! I just can't understand, why would someone attack this kingdom? Especially us. Mom, don't tell me..." 

" … This is more than just a debate. As the Queen, it's my role to decide if we're agreeing with this. You can return to your occupations. Lurel, we'll have to talk after.''

As I was watching everyone going out of the room, Mom was staring at the ground, talking in another language. Poneglyph, it seems. She wasn't paying attention to my concerned face and my slow walking, joining my brothers and sisters in the hall. There were only my two older brothers here, both smoking and trying to calm down. Asking Aira a lighter, I light a cigarette. Strangely it makes everything a lot calmer, maybe it's what they put in there? Yaga says that cigarettes are pure tar and various toxic components, I don't know where she gets that info.

'' You've never been so angry. Really, bro, it's scary. You nearly punched a wall! You never punch walls."

"Mainly because I can break my fingers if I do that.''

Airavata, shortened Aira, was the calmest one. Of all my family members, you really needed to insult or threaten something or someone he liked to make him go out of his borders.

Compared to me, he was more mature, being older than me. Eh, I was 22, it's fine, it excuses a lot of what I'm doing. Even with his calm personality, getting along with his twin brother was as easy as saying hello. Gullfaxi, standing in front of us, looking left and right in the hallway to assure the fact that no one was trying to overhear and hearsay everything we were discussing, was maybe the most precious person I've ever met. As a stylist and a make-up artist, assuming that he was stylish and gorgeous was a basic statement. Tending to overreact a whole lot of situations, handling him was a pretty hard thing to do. Anyway, I loved them both, being firstly my brothers and secondly the ones who always protected me, even in the most dangerous situations, wanting the best for me. We have a thing in common – more than blood which is, like, normal. We come from the same mother and even though I'm the worst at biology, I can understand this simple concept -, we all have a Demon fruit. It's what rose us to be god-like, although I really hate this surname. Aira, the calmest, had the calmest demon fruit: being able to transform himself into an elephant, full of force yet graceful and full of wisdom. Gull, the most stylish, was as expected a willowy white horse. If I had to describe my own fruit, well... You see, in the book which describes the apocalypse, with her creatures more extravagant the more you encounter them, there's a little, well, a pretty small creature which height is described equally to the sun and power equal to the said apocalypse, whose name is the Leviathan. We can say I'm the most powerful sea creature known on earth, the Leviathan. Having this power implies great responsibilities, as trying not to destroy an Island while trying to swim, as trying to scare the least people that I can, as trying to not suffer from not being able to bath in freshwater like every normal being... Along with many other ties, I'm a fucking lost cause. It can sound strange, but reassuring: all my family is a lost cause anyway. I don't even dare to explain; besides, I finished my cigarette. Throwing it into the ashtray, still smoking from my mom's and Aira cigarette – same brand, easily recognizable with their chocolate smell -, Gull sees me walking away and asks where I'm heading.

'' I think I'm going to throw myself into a trash can."

"You can say your room, Sis."  _Aira joked, making me laugh a bit._

"My room is less beautiful than a trash can. A trash can contain more dignity than myself. In all seriousness, I think I'm going to read a little, philosophy maybe. In these times of war, we need to reconstruct the world, not destroy it. Convince mom to fight against this."

"She's taking the decision. Even with Yaga's rhetoric, it won't do. Ponik words neither." _T_ _alking about my two sisters, Gull was lightning another cigarette._

"Namazu's kindness? Shad's determination? Really, even Dad's diplomacy?"

"Even Dad's diplomacy won't make mom change her first decision. It's her who is ruling the Kingdom, not us.''

Sighing, I walk down all the Hallway to my room, seeing in Shad's one her and Namazu nearly crying about the future. Looking at the sea on this strangely golden armchair that mom brought us all a while ago, it's calling me. Floating, floating, floating. It's a sweet sensation, this strange liquid tracing the skin and by some strange rule of physic, making some people go faster. Already philosophy, huh. I'm not a fucking old woman like Yaga, I never want to grow up like her. She's just a soured old woman trying to fit in as much as she can, never thought it would work. I can hate and blackmail, she does the same. How many times we fought? Never counted and it wouldn't fit on my 10 fingers. I never really fitted into this family, they're all bleak and gloomy, except for Gull and Namazu, my second sister. How many times did I try to flee? How many times did I cry all because of stupid arguments? How many times? Didn't count either. And at this dawn of war, all I can think is the years to come. 10 years? 50 years? 100 years? How many years will we fight and live and wake up just to fight against a kingdom that didn't ask for anything? Plain bullshit. But don't be fooled, I'm the epitome of mess. Like Mom. Always like mom.

“Lurel!”

Mom.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Shangri-La

 

**Shangri-La [ noun] → A faraway haven or hideaway of idyllic beauty and tranquility.**

1 week. Even though we all tried to stop Mom, she said yes, hiding the damage that was causing to her eyes. They announced it 1 week ago. By a full speech of the Kingdom's organization ruler, they declared war and no mercy to the most profitable and peaceful kingdom in the entire universe. Seeing Mom fractured inside and outside was the worst thing, and what she said to me 1 week ago killed me more than it relieved me. She's playing with fire, and god, how much do I hate fire? I got burned too many times. Men, as always. The whole Island is crying with her; at least there are a little more people in the streets. Children are still trapped in their houses, Namazu said. She works at an orphanage down the main street, a gigantic one. She is liked by everyone, mainly because of her girly looks and overall kindness. She's my “favorite” sister. We get along more like best friends than sisters. I help her when I can, she's the only one who works besides Gull, except our role as “guardians”. We protect this island, we were born for that. Do you need nothing except brains, why that? I don't know. Namazu is strange these days, I have to say. It's maybe this war thing that is getting to her brain, her girly side is fading away, being replaced by a masculine side, it's only her language. She was never swearing and talking loudly, but she's becoming a lot more like Yaga's husband and Aira. It's okay, I like that side of her. It's kinda cute, to be honest. She's spending more and more time with Shadhahvar, the most tomboy one, and she's pretty cool too. She taught me everything I know: cooking, trying to fit in, trying to survive, maths... Being a sports coach fits her well, even though she lost her right leg 5 years ago. A stupid accident, but she kept her head up and fought her sadness back. She's training in the room next to mine, so I hear her every day, especially when I'm trying to relax. Which is my favorite activity, watching the sea and smiling at it, staring in awe at the waves and shades of blue going deep blue to white. It's why I dyed my hair sky blue and waved it, it remembers me the sea. Suits well my medium skin tone – what, I can be proud of myself and how I look. Not looking as good as mom, deep skin tone and black short hair, asymmetrical with the best dresses someone could have: she's definitely perfect. Defining my mom as perfect is not enough, she inspires me a lot and her calmness is remarkable.

 

'' Yo, Lu'!"

"Hm? Ah, Shad. What do you want?" _I asked, taken out of my thoughts, standing up from my armchair._

"Mom told me ya needed to go to the other shithole of an Island, Sis. Ya know, the Island next to ours, with that big fucking tower in the center. See?", _Not really reacting, I sigh, judging mom's orders._ "Stop with your bitchy resting face, Sis! It's important, see? For real, Mom thinks that you are the only one able to go there fast enough."

"Namazu can't go? I have other things to do."

"Like what?" _Her special accent is showing up._ "Really, stop lying! Not funny at all, sis. Lighten up a little, you're going to go swimming! Ya like that, yeah?"

"I do. But really, Namazu works right now?" _The fact that nearly all “You” are replaced by “Ya” is strange, honestly._

"Yup, sis. Guess what, Ponik is onto something right now with Yaga, so you're the only one available! And, I promise you that if ya go there, we'll train together and bake a cake. Y'all like that, right?"

"Smooth one. Finesse at its most... Shit, you convinced me. What type of cake?"

"Don't know. What'd ya like? Lime, maybe?"

"That's a sour fruit, Shad.", _I roll my eyes up._ "Only Yaga likes them. I like blueberries and strawberries, we can work with that."

"Could make a sweeeeet cake! Looking forward to it, Sis. Now go, Mom'll beat ya ass if ya don't go."

"Fine, fine. Later, Sis." _Finger guns done_ , _I walk through the city to find the perfect jumping spot._

Pretty cool to swim. At least I have reasons, and the Kingdom she's talking about is one hell of a mess. Debauchery at its finest, well hidden behind the curtains of the Coliseum, ready to host and welcome the strongest of them all. I don't think any good of it, besides, the name of this Kingdom never attracted me, and the cherry on the cake is that Mom hates the leader, whose last name is Donquixote. Not inspiring in any way, furthermore he is a huge fan of pink feathers. Maybe he'll make a coat of it one day, or one of his late offspring will get one. Finally there, in about 2 hours, someone recognizes me and shrieks, kinda amusing to see I can scare people. I'm just the daughter of the strongest woman alive, calm down dude, everything is fine and I'm not going to eat you. The sign says “ Dressrosa” above me, indicating that the world here is not quiet at all. Sounds of guitar and people cheering, it must be fun living here if you're an adolescent or a pretty girl, you get a job fast. I don't say this is good in any way: I hate girls being chosen just because they look cute, besides, I don't want to even think the treatment they get. Their souls are unclean, like mine. But in this land of lies, nothing's wrong because nothing's true. They're all lost in the gossip sea, where all tricksters meet and play a little game of destroying lives. The Coliseum is closed for the week, meaning no fights and more attention towards that huge mountain with the palace on top. Climbing to the top, the guards ask me my visit purpose, I indicate them that I have something really important to do here – it's the biggest lie ever of course – and they let me go through the door, meeting the guy I wanted to meet from the very first day.

'' Miss, welcome to Dressrosa. You look strangely familiar."

"I'm Babaï D. Raftel's daughter. The last one you convinced to go with you into that stupid idea that is war." _I walk towards him, he can't stop smiling, what a jerk._

"Ah, that's you? Lurel D. Raftel, is it? Glad to meet you! Such a pleasure! You're looking better than I thought." _He stands up, looming over me, he must be 6'7” and I'm only 6'00”._

"My eyes are up there, mister." _I said, a sarcastic smile on my face. I want to punch him so bad_. "My visit is about how the town is since the war declaration. My mom wants to know... Statistics, you see."

"Everything's fine, why is that pretty lady scared? She shouldn't be. It will affect her pretty face and state of mind."

"Stop talking about my mom like that, please. It's not appropriate. So, nothing changed?"

"Aside from some people leaving, everything is in order. All of your sisters should come here, see? You'll be better here."

"Think so? I hoped that you were different than all the others. You're like all the other leaders, your look is giving me off vibes. Now, excuse me, I gotta go home and have a heart attack."

"Is it my manners who shocks you? But my girl, everyone is the same. Look, didn't you understand why we're against this not so far forgotten kingdom? Justice. They all think, because of their knowledge, that the justice is on their side. Remember that your own mother created all of your family to protect a stupid island that is going to go down one day? Justice has been on their side, it has been on ours", _still looming over me, he touches my cheek and makes my head go up._ "Now think with your brain instead of your heart, you're pretty brilliant: justice has been switched numerous times. But they won't let it switch another time, right? Thinking they're the most capable to make the justice equal everywhere is total craziness. Even your family has their own sense of justice: do I have to remember your mother actions? Justice will overcome everything because the ones who will win will become justice.”

Speechless. The first time. It feels... How can someone be so right and wrong at the same time? Heaven... It's so far away now that I think of it... If men continue to think like that, what will happen to all of us...? Bye, tranquility and beauty... It's gone so far away now. Even the sea is far away from me.

  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this was a roller-coaster, and here are the first indications of One Piece with Dressrosa. Yup, it has a Doflamingo Doppelgänger, but hey Dressrosa was existing back in the Forgotten century.  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter though with my poor english, buh-bye!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first chapter and I'm so flustered, I've never posted anything before and this is complete original work setting in my favorite piece of writing world, so I hope you'll like it !  
> And btw, the first paragraph is more of a flashback thingy for those who don't understand, I thought of putting it here since my friends didn't understand.   
> I hope I will be able to update a lot, at least once per two weeks or week, but since college is taking a lot of time I'm not sure, so sorry in advence! Bye, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
